Mañas gatunas
by Porchi
Summary: El... ¿Tendrá mañas de gato? Sus ojos son como los de uno y tiene visión nocturna, sus... ¿Sus orejas serán realmente verdaderas? Es decir, su prodigio es un gato obviamente tiene que tener ore... ¿Si pisara su cola lo sentiría? ¿Sacaría bolas de pelos de su boca? Acaso... ¿E-el se lame?


Él... ¿Tendría mañas de gato? Sus ojos son como los de uno y puesto que tiene visión nocturna sus...¿Sus orejas serán relamente verdaderas? Es decir, su prodigio es un gato, obviamente tiene que tener ore... ¿Si pisara su cola lo sentiría? ¿Sacaría bolas de pelo por su boca? Acaso... E-el, ¿también se lame?

— Lo que sea que quieras preguntar hazlo de una vez. — ¿Tan obvia era? Claro, si quitamos que estuve mirandolo un buen rato, y estaba justo en frente suyo, creo que no, no era obvia mi mirada hacia él.

— Me gustaría probar unas cuantas teorias... ¿Puedo? — El recelo en sus ojos no tardó en aparecer, su mirada desconfiada hacia mi me decía que obviamente estaba pensando en si confiar en mi, hasta que suavizó su mirar.

— Está bien, adelante princesa.

Que podría intentar primero, no lo forzaría a vomitar eso es seguro, claro que sería asombroso ver como un "humano" saca una bola de pelos de su cuerpo, no es de todo alentadora, ¿pisarle su cola? no, sería muy osado, y no me gustaría un enorme gato enojado en mi balcón. Me acerqué lo suficiente a el y me posicione detrás suyo, miré sus orejas como si fuera algo nuevo con mi mano intenté tocar la parte trasera de su oreja, la fui acercando y... Abrí mis ojos ante la sorpresa.

— S-se... Se mueven. — su rostro volteo al mio rápidamente.

— Claro que se mueven, por si no lo has notado soy un gato. — respondió con ironía mostrando sus orejas con obviedad.

— Entonces... — Y entonces la curiosidad me ganó, empecé con su cola la enrosqué en mi mano.

— ¡H-hey! — Chat la apartó rápidamente de mis manos, intenté rascarle la tripa pero en el instante me dió un manotazo mirandome amenazante.

— Y si... ¿Te has lamido? — El rostro del héroe de París se desfiguró un momento.

— ¿¡Que!? ¡Por su puesto que no! — me acerqué lo suficiente a él mirandolo inquisitivamente

— ¿Seguro? ¿Ni una sola vez?

— ¿A-a que quieres llegar con todo esto? En todo caso, ¿que clase de teorías son estas? — hizo un ademán de levantarse, y entré en pánico.

— ¡Espera! — tomé sus homrbos y obligué a que se sentara de nuevo. — S-solo una, solo una prueba más, ¿si? — me miró dudativamente antes de suspirar con sus orejas gachas

— Solo u... — no esperé a que terminara su frase cuando ya estaba frente a el, se tensó de inmediato mirandome temeroso. — M-Marinette... Y-yo creo que mej... — lo mande a callar con un "shh", todo París estaba en completo silencio, pude oír el grueso trago de mi gatuno amigo a la vez que acercaba mi mano a su rostro, sus ojos se habían cerrado fuertemente a la futura prueba. Entonces chasquee la lengua repetidas veces poniendome en cuclillas en el suelo, y el abrió los ojos mirándome curioso, después miró a mi mano la cual estaba extendida, entonces como si de un gato real se tratara, chat se fue acercando lenta y curiosamente hacia mi mano, ya lo suficiente cerca con su nariz toco mi dedo, no pude evitar que una pequeña risa saliera de mi boca a lo que Chat Noir reaccionó de su gatuno trance, carraspeando se irguió sentandose en el suelo mirando hacia otro lado.

— Espero que ya hayas adquirido todas tus pruebas.

— No del todo... — Chat se giró con toda la intención de repeler a mi petición, sin embargo mi mano ya estaba en su barbilla, y todo rastro de seguridad en él se perdió en el aire al querer estar aún más cerca de mi mano, la cual estaba mimando su mentón. Unos segundos después mis orejas escucharon lo que con tanta curiosidad quería saber. Sus ojos se abrieron al instante, al igual que los míos, nuestras miradas chocaron y el rostro del heroe enmascarado fue cubierto por una gran capa de rojo, rápidamente Chat tapó su boca, sin embargo esta no producía aquel sonido.

— Así que... Un minino de verdad ¿eh? — me acerqué aún más a él divertida por aquella situación.

— ¡No! Aléjate Marinette — fue retrocediendo en el suelo hasta que chocó con la valla de metal, entonces comencé a acariciar de nuevo su mentón suavemente, y sin el control de aquello Chat de nuevo se desmoronó en mi mano como un tierno bebé. Ronroneo y ronroneo, se levantó y con su cuerpo empujó el mío logrando hacerme quedar sentada en el suelo, mientras él dejaba caer su peso en mi regazo enroscandose cual gato casero.

— Entonces... ¿Quieres que me aleje aún? — con sus mejillas encendidas lanzó un pequeño gruñido.

— Menos plática, más caricias Princesa... — y la noche se resumió en caricias y ronroneos...

 _ **Extra:**_

Iba saltando por los tejados hacia la casa de Marinette, sólo faltaba una casa por lo que salté hacia el próximo techo y después a su balcón, me extrañé de no verla fuera, así que ¿por que no? me asomé a su ventana y lo que vi, me dejó inaudito.

— ¡Oye!, no, no, no, no, no... ¡NO! — grité logrando captar la atención de mi "amiga", la cual al verme sonrió gustosa

— Hola Chat — salté una vez más posicionandome en el suelo de su cuarto mirándola mal, realmente mal — ¿O-ocurre algo? — preguntó extrañada y preocupada

— ¿Que si ocurre algo? — reí irónicamente sintiendo un tic en mi ojo derecho — ¡Esa bola de pelos ocurre! — grité señalando hacia el gato en el regazo de Marinette, la mencionada rió divertida, lean bien D-I-V-E-R-T-I-D-A, que tiene de divertido esto.

— Guarda tus garras gatito, es solo un bebé — miró con ternura a la bola de pelos en sus piernas acariciando su cabeza peluda.

— De seguro tiene pulgas — me acerqué a él y fruncí mi nariz — huele mal... Huele a... A gato feo...— rió alzando una ceja divertida

— ¿A si? ¿Y tu a que hueles eh?

— Yo huelo a Gato guapo por supuesto.

— Claro, ¿Que ocurre minino? ¿Celoso? — exclamé indignado.

— ¿Yo? ¿celoso de una bola de pelos como esa? ni hablar. — miré mal al peludo ser regurgitado.

— Vamos Chat, no dejaré de mimarte gatito...

— Entonces que esperas — me lancé a su lado mientras tomaba su mano y la colocaba en mi cabeza — Vamos, has la magia.

— Gatito gruñón eh.

— No siento la Magia Mari...

* * *

Eh vuelto con más intentos de fics 7u7 Wuuuu, yo realmente amo el Marichat, y si como han dicho se que el LadyNoir, Adrinette y el Ladrinette es lo mismo, la sensación es diferente mis colegas.

Así que ARRIBA EL MARICHAT!

PD: todo acto en el oneshot es real (en gatos obviamente)

PD2: estoy ansiosa por ver la escena del balcón TUT...

Bai


End file.
